The present invention generally relates to a mechanism for mounting a side mirror to a master cylinder for a motor bicycle.
Heretofore, the side mirror was mounted to a specific portion of the body of a master cylinder. However, such a construction of the type wherein the body of a master cylinder is specifically provided as an integral piece with a side mirror-mounting portion resulted in an unnecessarily increased length of the body of a master cylinder due to the addition of such a specific portion or an increased height of a reservoir required for reserving a suitable amount of liquid. Furthermore, manufacturing of the body of a master cylinder by molding was disadvantageous in that the side mirror-mounting portion defined by a boss was subjected to poor molding. In addition, if the side mirror-mounting shaft was bent in the mirror-mounting portion due to a shock caused by an accident such as turn-over or collision of a motor bicycle, the entire body of master cylinder had to be replaced. Such replacement of the entire body had to be accomplished by the overall steps including initial steps of mounting the body and removing air etc., thus needing a great deal of cost and work.